100 Days
by Xanaria
Summary: Marluxia is sentenced to 100 days in prison for a crime he didn't commit. Jail life isn't as bad as people make it seem... It's worse. Pairings: VexMarZex, VexMar, and very little XemSai and XigXal. There is yaoi and RAPE. You have been warned.
1. Prologue

"Marluxia, for the crime of armed robbery you are sentenced to one hundred days in prison." With that, the judge slammed down his gavel and stood. "Court adjourned." He picked up his things and proceeded to leave his courtroom.

Marluxia, however, wasn't about to leave so freely. As soon as his sentence was proclaimed, his eyes unfocused from the judge, and although he took in everything that happened next, he observed absolutely nothing. _Prison… _He thought, mouth agape, _I… I can't go to prison… _ "Your honor!" He protested, although he knew it to be a fruitless effort, "I was framed, I tell you! The real robber made it _look _like it was me who did it! It wasn't me, I swear!" The cops around him, who hadn't the patience for his pleads, quickly handcuffed his hands behind his back and began walking him out of the courtroom. He looked desperately at his girlfriend, who was watching his every move through tear-filled eyes.

"Marluxia, I-" His girlfriend broke off, her sadness catching in her throat.

"I love you, Larxene…" He whispered as he was forced past her. She stubbornly walked with him as he was whisked away. "Please… Don't forget me while I'm gone… I'll be counting the days until I can grasp you in my arms again…" Fresh tears poured from her eyes and she stopped, allowing the cops to take Marluxia away.

They forced Marluxia into a police car and slammed the door shut. He stared out the window longingly, hoping to get one last glimpse of Larxene before he was forced away. Just as the car started, she ran out and waved vigorously at the window he was concealed behind, she blew kisses and formed her hands into a heart, and mouthed "I love you", until the car sped out of sight.

_Why did this have to happen…? _ Marluxia thought to himself as the car sped off to the local jail. _Why me…? Why now? _The events of that dreadful night flashed through his mind. Despite how much he tried, he couldn't seal the memory away…

_Marluxia was walking back to his shared apartment from a store run, the time well past midnight. He would never understand his girlfriend's random cravings, he thought with a light chuckle as he looked around the dimly lit street. His town wasn't exactly a safe one, but he was strong; he would be able to take on anything the city could throw at him. He closed his eyes and breathed in the damp air, and was soon greeted with a hard hit to his head. Not expecting the sudden assault, he fell to the ground he barely had enough time to look at the man who had attacked him, but the glimpse of him he caught showed that the man was wearing the same clothes as him, and was wearing a ski mask. His attacker quickly took the bag Marluxia was holding, slipped his own gloves onto Marluxia's hands, and slipped a cloth sack into his hand. Something dark was then slipped over his head, and his arms were tightly wound behind his back. "I got him!" He heard a voice yell, and then heard the same voice whisper in his ear, "I hope you have fun serving my time in jail…" Then everything went black…_

A shuddery sigh escaped Marluxia's lips as he remembered the events of the night before. He tightly closed his eyes, trying, and failing, not to let tears escape them. "I can't do this… I-I can't survive prison…" He silently cried, his head against the window, and his eyes closed. It came as a shock when the door opened. They must have reached their destination and stopped without him noticing. Marluxia spilled out of the car, having been leaning on the door and without a seatbelt. The cop yanked him up by his arm and led him towards the ominously dark building, where the 100 days of torture would begin.


	2. Day 1

_Day 1_

The prison keeper allowed me to keep a journal so I can record my thoughts, and hopefully it will be enough to keep me sane… Luckily I will also be able to use this to keep track of the amount of days left until I can see my beautiful Larxene again…

I can't help but to sigh and shudder as I look around this dreadfully bleak room. There are three beds: one against one corner, and bunk beds against the other. The single bed is the one I assume to be my own. The other two appear to be occupied, although no one is there at the moment. The walls are the clique white concrete, and the ground smooth stone. Outside the painfully small cell is a dimly lit hall, so dimly lit, I can't see into the cell across from me, nor the ones adjacent to that. The only source of light is a small light bulb hanging from the ceiling with live wires sticking out from it. They spark often. I'm afraid to turn it off.

My attire is, of course, a bright orange jumpsuit, which I'm sure clashes horribly with my hair. I've never dared touch anything of the color before now. I've been forced to wear tight brown boots, which after just thirty minutes of wearing, gave me blisters. It's not required to wear them in the cells, though, so my feet are fine at the moment. I haven't been introduced to the hard labor yet, but my welcoming to the jail wasn't a pretty one.

I was forced, handcuffed of course, through the hallways of the jail as the prison keeper dragged me to my cell. There wasn't much to see, as the cells were impossible to see into even up close, but there sure was plenty to hear. It was common to hear an argument of some sort coming from a cell, but common enough to hear a light conversation drifting from within. What came from one cell, however, confirmed my worries about prison.

From five cells down, I heard a loud moan. From pleasure or pain, I wasn't sure. As we neared closer, I heard deep heavy pants and more moans, which sounded more pleasured the closer we got. I heard a pleasure-filled voice moan the name "Xemnas" and a strained voice gasp out the name "Saїx" and then all was silent. As we passed by, I saw two pairs of eyes, one amber, one gold, staring out at me, their gaze hungry. "Hey, Lexaeus!" One of them had called out, and the jail keeper guiding me stopped and looked inside. "Can we have this one?" The other called out. Their voices were thick with lusty hunger, and I'm pretty sure I went pale at the statement. Thankfully the jail keeper, Lexaeus, shook his head and kept walking. "We'll get you pinky, don't worry!" The first voice spoke, and they both laughed.

I'm still shaking, scared to know what they meant, although I already have an idea… I hope my cellmates aren't like those two….

Worse. They are so, so much worse… They just… Violated me in the most terrible ways imaginable, and they promised more to come…

I have two cellmates, one older than me, the other younger, but both equally vicious. The older, Vexen, is taller than me by about a head, has long blonde hair, and venomous green eyes. His body is like that of a woman, but he is surprisingly strong despite it. This I have learned far too well… He speaks cruelly, his voice as icy as his skin, which is nearly painful to the touch… I swear he isn't human…

The younger man, Zexion, is shorter than me by about a head, has slate colored hair that hangs over his right eye, and the one eye that is visible is a deep blue. He's more of a child than a man, but his ferocious nature makes me think otherwise. I would ask his age, but I'm far too scared of the two of them to even speak to them… Not after what they did… I'll try to record the memory as well as I can… Hopefully that will help me forget it happened…

About an hour after I stopped writing, they both came back to the cell. Both of their expressions turned hungry as soon as they saw me. "Why, Vexen…" The younger of the two spoke to the other, his eyes never leaving my body. "It seems that we have a new cellmate."

"Yes it does." Vexen laughed. It was a cruel sound, and it chilled me to the bone. "Perhaps we should show him his place here. What do you think, Zexion?" They both grew a wide, evil smile and began creeping towards me.

I crawled backward on the bed as far as I could, desperate to get as far from them as possible. "P-please…" I begged, "Don't… Don't hurt me…"

Vexen grabbed my legs and pulled me back down, pinning my legs to the bed, and Zexion grabbed my arms and pinned them above my head. Naturally, I began to struggle. I couldn't let them do what they did to me. I tried to kick my legs, but Vexen's strength was superior to my own in the position I was in. I tried to pull my arms away, but Zexion dug sharp nails into my wrists, and as soon as I felt blood I decided it wasn't worth it to struggle against him either. I closed my eyes tight, praying to God that everything was just a horrible nightmare, and I would wake up in my bed where I should be.

Instead, when I opened my eyes, I was naked, and both men were staring at my body like wolves. I could have sworn they were about to eat me… I wish they had.

They flipped me over, and the next thing I felt was pain. My body felt like it was being ripped in half. I screamed and tears came to my eyes, quickly falling down my face. "Gah… So tight…" I heard Vexen gasp from behind me. "He's either a virgin or straight…" He laughed his cold laugh. "_Was_ a virgin." The pain got worse as he said that, and I screamed louder, more tears falling, and I was quickly silenced with Zexion forcing my face to his crotch by my hair, where I saw his waiting erection. The sight alone made me want to gag, and the thought of what he wanted me to do with it made it worse.

"You're going to suck, and if you bite, Vexen will make things a lot worse for you." He hissed, tightening his grip on my hair. More tears sprang to my eyes and I nodded, just wishing it all to be over. I parted my lips slightly, and as soon as I did, Zexion's entire length was forced into my mouth and down my throat. I just barely was able to keep my bile down, but only because I was able to ignore his taste by focusing on the pain in my rear. Curse my having no gag reflex. Maybe if I had thrown up things would have been better for me… Or worse….

Vexen kept pounding into me; my entire lower body was numb. Zexion was controlling the pace of my head while thrusting ruthlessly into my mouth. My throat was becoming numb by that point as well. After what seemed like a torturous forever, they both came inside me. Zexion leaned down right before he did and hissed, "Swallow it." So I did… I can still taste it…

They left me on the bed and crawled into their own, and are now peacefully asleep, both their backs turned to me. I won't be able to move tomorrow, and I pray that I won't have to do any sort of hard labor… I don't think my body can take it…

I can't wait to go home….


	3. Day 2

_Day 2_

Today I was rudely awakened by the sound of the jail cell opening. It seemed like I had just gotten to sleep too. I spent most of the night crying… At that point the chances of getting more sleep seemed slim. I didn't know it, but the day was about to get a lot worse.

After dressing, we were taken to the cafeteria, where we were served some kind of orange mush. We could sit wherever we wanted, but I didn't exactly want to sit anywhere. Not only because most of the people here are terrifying, but also because of the simple fact that my butt was, and still is, very sore. There were about two seats for me to choose from, anyway: in between two black haired men at Vexen and Zexion's table, or in between Vexen and Zexion themselves. I decided to sit between a well built man with dreadlocks, interesting facial hair, and nearly purple eyes, and a man with gray streaks in his long hair, which was pulled back in a ponytail, an eye patch over his right eye, a long, jagged scar on his left cheek, and his one visible eye was yellow.

They didn't say much to me; the dreadlocked man barely even spoke. The other man, whose name I learned is Xigbar, wouldn't shut up. He was taunting the others, laughing and joking around, and making breakfast an almost enjoyable experience. However, Vexen soon lost his temper and lunged at him from across the table. I was pushed out of way by the dreadlocked man, whose name I soon learned is Xaldin, and he grabbed Vexen by the neck, holding him up about a foot from the ground. His smug, cruel mien switched to a terrified one as he struggled to get away from Xaldin, and his air supply was quickly running low. I couldn't help but to smirk at the sight. He was getting what he deserved.

Xaldin let Vexen fall to the floor when Xigbar was done laughing and told him to stop. Perhaps those two care for each other? I can't imagine falling for someone in a jail of all places… Later on in the day I learned that those two are definitely together, or at least closer than two men usually are, but I'll get to that later…

After breakfast, we were taken to a huge room filled with work out equipment. That room had many smaller rooms branching off of it, most of which had no windows looking inside… I decided to stay away from those. There was also a library we could go to, and a large shower room. I've heard many tales of things that happened in prison showers, so I decided I should stay out of there as well. That didn't leave me very many options, since I had no desire to work out, and Vexen and Zexion went to the library, which meant I definitely wasn't going in there. In the end I decided I would take a shower to try to clear my head and wash the dirty feeling off of me that I had felt since the night before.

I walked towards the showers and passed several of the small rooms connected to the gym. I saw men gambling in one, two men playing a game of chess in another, and in the last one I passed I saw Xigbar and Xaldin having sex on the table. Naturally, I looked away immediately and sped up, walking to the showers quicker than before. At least _they_ were enjoying their stay here…

When I entered the entrance room just outside the shower area, I saw a redheaded, spiky haired male looking into a mirror. I looked around, unsure of the system around here, when he saw my reflection in the mirror. "You a newbie here?" He asked without turning around, and I nodded. "I thought so." He laughed. "You look confused. Do you need help with something?" He gasped then let out a low moan. After a moment, I saw him put something in his pocket and he turned around. His eyes were an emerald green, but they were bloodshot. He was high. "Anything?"

"I just need to know what to do…" I tried to ignore the goofy grin that was spreading across his face and he just laughed.

"If you like your ass I wouldn't shower without a buddy. Luckily you have me." He clapped his hand on my shoulder and led me towards the shower area. In there, there were smaller cubicles where the individual showers were. "This jail's a bit more high-class than the ones in other towns, but you can get raped in 'em just as easily. I'll stand guard while you shower. You can put your clothes here." He pointed to a small compartment outside the cubicle where he was standing. "By the way, the name's Axel."

"Thank you for the help, Axel… My name is Marluxia." I said to Axel and stripped, placing my clothes in the box and turning on the shower, stepping under the wonderful hot water. I could almost imagine that I was home.

"Damn…" I heard Axel say. I looked back at him and he was looking at me. "Has someone fucked you yet?" His blunt words were annoying to me, but I nodded, trying hard not to let weakness show. "I figured as much. That is one sexy body you've got." I felt my heart stop, and I was scared he was going to rape me too, but then he laughed. "I've already got me a bitch. You don't need to worry." With that, he looked away. I sighed and finished my shower, turning off the water. Axel threw me a towel. "You should be fine now, as long as you dress quick. I've got some drugs to trade." And with that, he left.

I dried off and wrapped the towel around my waist, and ran my fingers through my wet hair, damning the prison for not having proper hair supplies, then after thinking about it, damning the man that caused me to be here in the first place. I was just about to take off my towel to get dressed, when I heard two pairs of footsteps. I jumped back into the cubicle, but not before they saw me. "Well, well, well… It looks like Pinky decided to take a shower." A deep voice laughed. It was the same voice I heard the day before. My eyes widened, but I could see no way out. The footsteps came closer, and two men came into my view, both smirking at my cowering form.

One had tanned skin, messy silver hair, and amber eyes. He was a head taller than the man next to him, who had equally as messy blue hair, golden eyes, and an 'x' shaped scar on his forehead. His ears were lightly pointed and through his smirk I could see fangs. My stomach fell at that moment, and I was even more terrified than before. "Xemnas…" The blue haired man looked up at his partner, his eyes pleading, "May I _please_ break him first? I'm sure there will be another opportunity, and…" His eyes focused to me, a familiar gaze on his features. Predatory. _Hungry._ "Xemnas, he's just so beautiful… I _must_ mar that beautiful skin before anyone else can…" Xemnas laughed and pet the man's head and the man practically purred.

" Do as you please, Saїx, my pet." My hopes of escape shattered and I backed up against the wall, trying to escape Saїx's gaze, which was following my every move.

"P-please… D-don't do this!" I cried, and all he did was lunge forward, pinning me to the wall by my wrists, which he was holding by my head, and he bit my neck. Hard. I cried out in pain as I felt blood flow out of the bite. He licked up the blood and moved my wrists higher, holding them both above my head with one hand, and trailing the other down my chest. I felt long, sharp nails scraping against my skin lightly. His nails were practically claws. He put a little more force against my skin, and it was enough to bring five whelps to the surface. I gasped from the slight pain, but I knew there was worse to come.

He flipped me around and placed a hand on my shoulder, digging his claw-like nails into my flesh, and drawing his hand down, leaving five long, but shallow gashes in my back. I screamed in pain as he tore me open, and then even more as the sick man leaned forward and trailed his tongue up the largest of the five, lapping up my blood and moaning at the taste. "His blood tastes amazing…" Saїx breathed to Xemnas and sunk his fanged teeth into the wound, drawing out more blood than before. I screamed again, tears burning my eyes, and Saїx just continued to drink my blood.

"Hurry and have your fill. I want to be able to have a turn as well." I could hear a smirk in Xemnas' voice.

"As you wish, master…" With that, he cast my towel away and after a short pause (in which I'm sure he was removing his own clothes) he thrust his stone hard erection into my already abused body, slamming me further into the wall and pinning me there with a forceful hand to the middle of my shoulder blades. All I could do was scream as he slammed his body into mine. He was soon able to move faster do to the help of some unknown lubrication, but then I realized that I was bleeding again, even worse than last night. He brought his other hand to my thigh and formed five more scratches, moaning when he felt blood form around his nails. "I'm so close…" He hissed in my ear before biting down on my neck again, sucking my blood.

Numb from the pain, I just sat there, waiting for it to be over, and I definitely knew when it was over. He released inside me, throwing his head back and _howling_ in pleasure as he did, and my entire insides stung as his semen entered my torn muscle. I screamed again and he pulled out of me and stepped away, my bloody body falling to the floor like a ragdoll. I looked up at them, to see Saїx now fully dressed, and Xemnas removing his pants.

I shook my head, crying. "No more… No more…" They both just laughed and Xemnas was instantly behind me, pulling my hips up and thrusting into me. He was wider and longer than Saїx, and he ripped my torn body even more. I screamed. I heard a gasp and a thump from behind me, and then I was suddenly empty. I wasn't going to risk turning around, I just curled up, closed my eyes, and shuddered as I felt warmth seep out of my body. Blood and cum, I'm sure. I felt cool water on my body, and I heard the shower running, though everything sounded distant. I heard yelling, but it was distant as well. The stinging of the water in my wounds was the only thing keeping me conscious.

"Marluxia." A voice said in my ear. I opened my eyes and saw Zexion.

"Don't hurt me… Please…" I cried.

"I won't… Vexen is taking care of Xemnas and Saїx for you, and I'm going to make sure these wounds don't get infected. We'll take care of you." I nodded and, unable to hold on any longer, I passed out.

I woke up here in my bed, and Vexen and Zexion are still asleep in their beds. Perhaps they aren't so bad after all…


End file.
